Teen Titans Stories
by Free as the Birds
Summary: Why is Raven and Starfire acting weird after the battle? What happens when Nicholas Galtry pay the Titans a visit? What happens when Silkie is sold in a restaurant as a dish? Can Robin live without hairgel for a week? Why does Beast Boy seem to know everything? History of the Titans revealed!
1. Identity Part One

I wanted to post these one-shots earlier, but I wanted to wait until I could come up with enough stories. Also, I'm sorry if the ending is not satisfactory. This was supposed to be only one chapter. Then I realized my story was 9 pages long! Same thing with my first story 'Who Ever Knew'. I don't know how it became eight chapters! Okay, please read and review! Happy reading! Tell me what you think!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Identity Part One

The doorbell rang loudly in Titans Tower, drawing the attention of the residents to the door.

Cyborg looked at the other Titans, "You guys expecting anyone?" He asked. The other Titans shook their heads. "Maybe it's free pizza!" Cyborg said excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

Cyborg ran to the door and pulled it open. Before him stood a man dressed in a suit holding a few documents.

Cyborg groaned, "Aw, man! You're not the pizza guy! What do ya want?"

The man adjusted his tie and in a businesslike tone said, "I am looking for a Mister Richard Grayson."

"Sorry, don't know anybody with that name." Cyborg said, looking confused. "I'll go ask the others if they know him."

Cyborg walked back to the common room. "Hey, guys, there's this man who wants to see a Richard Grayson. Any of you heard of him?"

"Oh, most certainly! He is the boy I saw in a magazine. They described him as having a lot of heat!" Starfire answered.

"I think you mean 'hot', Star." Beast Boy said.

"But that does not make any of the sense. He is not perspiring or sick!" Starfire said, looking bewildered.

"Uh, yeah, but it can also mean he looks handsome and _sexy_. Like you think Robin looks hot." Beast Boy said, smirking slightly.

"Beast Boy!" Robin hissed.

"What?" Beast Boy asked innocently.

"I think I understand now, friend." Starfire said, blushing slightly.

"So why did the man want to see Richard Grayson?" Raven asked, interrupting the other Titans conversation.

"I dunno." Cyborg shrugged. "I forgot to ask."

"Typical." Raven said, rolling her eyes.

Robin cleared his throat. "This seems very important. I'll go talk to that guy. The rest of you stay here." He said, walking over to the door.

* * *

A few minutes later, Robin returned with a package in his hand.

"What's that? Is it for us?" Beast Boy asked, jumping up.

"No! It's for me! I mean, uh, for someone I know." Robin said quickly.

"Lemme see that!" Cyborg said, snatching the package from Robin's hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" Robin cried, trying in vain to take back his package.

"You know this Richard Grayson guy?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah! Uh, I mean, I know someone that knows him." Robin amended.

Cyborg shook out the contents of the package, ignoring Robin's angry protests.

There was a pause as the Titans looked at the documents and photos that dropped out.

"That face looks most familiar, does it not?" Starfire asked, squinting at the photos.

"Very familiar. But I can't remember where I seen that face." Raven said, also staring at the photos.

Beast Boy made a 'hmm' sound and picked up a photo. Then suddenly he laughed, "No way! It's Robin! Dudes, look at this!"

"That's impossible, Beast Boy! I mean, me, Robin, Richard Grayson, rich boy? Pff, don't make me laugh." Robin said, throwing his arms up at the ridiculousness.

"I am unsure of that, Robin. I can see a certain resemblance to the Richard Grayson and you." Starfire said.

"Except for the mask and hair, the two of you look alike." Raven said.

"That's not me!" Robin said angrily.

"Yeah, suure. Oh, wait! I have a better idea!" Cyborg said, grabbing another photo from the floor.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked cautiously.

"Scanning this Grayson person's face and your face." Cyborg replied, tapping his arm screen.

"Dude, don't even bother. I am sure that's Robin 120% positive!" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, like that time you said giant chickens were attacking the city." Raven said sarcastically.

"And what about the time you said there was a zebra on my bed chewing my Starfire toy?" Robin supplied, receiving stares from the other Titans. "Um, see, uh, that's why you shouldn't trust Beast Boy's word!"

The rest of the Titans ignored him and continued watching Cyborg's arm screen.

* * *

Suddenly, Cyborg's arm beeped loudly.

"Hah! 100% Match! Richard Grayson _**is**_ Robin!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"See? Told you!" Beast Boy said triumphantly.

"What wonderful news! I believe we have discovered Robin's secret identity! Please, friend Robin, can you remove your mask now?" Starfire asked.

"What?! No! I'm telling you I'm not Richard Grayson! Cyborg's scanner must have a defect or something!" Robin yelled.

"Hey! My scanners _**never**_ have a defect! It's your brain that has a defect!" Cyborg retorted angrily.

"So, what do those documents say?" Raven asked, breaking up the argument before it can escalate further.

Beast Boy picked up a few papers and read out, "Richard John Grayson is nearly 17 years of age and must sign a few legal documents in order to obtain his inheritance. Therefore, he must …blah blah blah…register something…blah blah blah…due to the fact that he is the ward of Bruce Wayne."

"Hold it! You know Bruce Wayne?! The Bruce Wayne?! The richest man in the world?!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin opened his mouth to protest, but finally gave in and sighed, "Yeah, I'm Richard Grayson. Bruce adopted me when I was nine."

"So how did you figure out he's Batman? Or did he tell you?" Beast Boy asked.

The rest of the Titans looked at Beast Boy in confusion, save for Robin, who paled.

"What?! I never said Bruce Wayne is Batman or anything!" Robin said, hyperventilating a little.

"Didn't have to, dude. I knew you were Richard Grayson all along!" Beast Boy replied.

"A likely story." Raven said.

"Ha ha ha! Good one, BB! Pretending you're smart!" Cyborg said, cracking up.

"How did you know who Robin was? Did he tell you? Why did he not tell us?" Starfire asked, looking upset.

"I didn't tell anybody who I was! Beast Boy is just trying to look smart!" Robin said exasperatedly.

"Then how did I know Bruce Wayne is Batman, huh?" Beast Boy challenged.

"Oh, come on, Bruce Wayne, millionaire playboy, is Batman? Ridiculous!" Cyborg said, laughing again.

"How did you know?! Did you listen in on my conversation with Bruce?!" Robin said angrily, directing his question at Beast Boy.

"Wait, wait, Bruce Wayne is Batman?" Cyborg asked, finally stopping his laughing fit.

"Beast Boy is actually right for once?" Raven asked, looking surprised.

"Who is this Man of Bats? Does he have the appearance of a bat? Or a man who can communicate to bats?" Starfire questioned.

"Dude, I didn't even know you still talk to Batman. I heard you guys had an argument or something. Anyway, I know who you are because I did research on the Internet on all of you. You just have to put all the pieces together to figure out your identity." Beast Boy said.

"Did the Internet say what my identity is?" Robin asked, looking alarmed.

Beast Boy waved his hand. "'Course not, dude! You think the people on the Internet are as smart as me?"

"Then how did you know who Robin was?" Starfire asked.

* * *

Beast Boy sat up, looking serious for once. "Okay, listen closely. Number one: Robin and Batman are from Gotham. Number two: Batman needs money to build all his expensive weapons and the Bat cave. Number three: Bruce Wayne is rich and is from Gotham. Number four: Robin appeared shortly after Bruce Wayne adopted Richard Grayson. Number five: Robin can do acrobatics. Therefore, Robin is Richard Grayson and Bruce Wayne is Batman. Complete puzzle."

The other Titans were silent as they digested this information.

"There are also other bits and things that all fit in." Beast Boy continued. "For example, Bruce Wayne's parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne, were murdered by a mugger when he was eight. I think this would make him want to fight crime, you know. To prevent things like this from happening to other people."

"I never realized our identities were so easy to find out." Robin murmured.

"I don't think even I could've found out Robin's identity even if all the clues were right in front of me." Raven said, looking mildly impressed.

"I find it impressive that friend Beast Boy could decipher friend Robin's identity when we could not." Starfire said.

"So, Tin Can, what do you have to say, huh?" Beast Boy asked, smirking triumphantly.

Cyborg did not answer, but a female robotic voice came out from his mouth and said, "Information overload. Please wait for 5 minutes for information to be processed."

"Wait, you said you did research on all of us." Raven said slowly.

"Yup, you didn't think I would join a team without finding out who are my teammates, did you?" Beast Boy asked rhetorically.

* * *

This is Part 1 of Identity.


	2. Identity Part Two

Please review! (Seriously!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Identity Part Two

"_Wait, you said you did research on all of us." Raven said slowly._

"_Yup, you didn't think I would join a team without finding out who y'all are, did you?" Beast Boy asked rhetorically._

Upon receiving silence from the other Titans, he continued, "I know all of your secret identities! Your names, your history, everything!"

"I don't have a secret identity. Raven is my only name." Raven said.

"Maybe on Azarath, but on Earth, your name is Rachael Raven Roth. The name Roth comes from your mother, Angela Roth." Beast Boy said.

"How. Did. You. Know. That?!" Raven snarled, her eyes glowing white.

Beast Boy gulped. "Uh, I did a little digging here and there. When I hacked into the Titans database, I also looked at other things, heh heh. Then I hacked into Jump City's birth certificate database and just did a search and I found out you match Rachael Roth!"

Raven was still seething, but did not reply.

"You hacked into Jump City's database?! You-! I cannot even say anything! Uh, so what else do you know about us?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy tapped his chin. "What else-? We-ll, I do know that Cyborg is Victor Stone, son of Silas Stone. He was a star football player and had a car accident when he was sixteen. Victor and his mother both sustained serious injuries, but his mother was worse and died from blood loss. His father, who was a scientist in Star Labs, operated on Victor and gave him cybernetic limbs to save his life, making him Cyborg."

Cyborg suddenly made a gurgling sound and gasped out, "How the heck did you know that?!"

"Oh, you were listening? I thought you were brain dead from the information overload." Beast Boy smirked.

Cyborg glared at him. "Not. Funny."

"Well, I did research on the Internet like I told you. And the only place that is researching and inventing cybernetics is Star Labs. So it is kind of obvious." Beast Boy said, answering Cyborg's question.

* * *

"And what of me, friend Beast Boy? What do you know about me?" Starfire questioned, floating to Beast Boy's side.

"You? Uh, you're princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. You were supposed to be second in line for the throne, but because Blackfire was born with black hair, the throne was passed on to you. I don't much after that, I can't really understand much Tamaranean. All I know is you had a younger brother called Ryand'r and that Blackfire sold Tamaran to the Goldanians. Am I right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Most definitely, friend! However, it is Gordanians, not Goldanians. And I am also curious how you know all this. And my name?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, that! I heard Galfore call you Koriand'r when we went to Tamaran last time. And the throne thingy, I kinda figured it out, you know, Blackfire was the only Tamaranean to have black hair and she was all like the throne was supposed to be mine! As for the rest, I just overheard you and Galfore talking before we left in Tamaranean. I couldn't really understand, so I turned into that alien dog thing and managed to understand some things." Beast Boy said.

* * *

"Wow. You know what I find amazing? How you didn't say 'dude' for so long." Cyborg said.

"Dude, I don't know what you're talking about." Beast Boy said, crossing his arms.

"So, you know all about us, but we don't know anything about you." Robin said in realization.

"Yeah, why don't you tell us, _Garfield_?" Raven said snidely, showing that she still hasn't forgiven him for researching about her.

"Why don't you search on the Internet then?" Beast Boy shot back.

"I did. But I couldn't find anything. I think it's only fair you tell us your _full name_ since you know all about us." Robin said.

"Oh, I think I know. Garfield, aka Beast Boy, is actually a fat lazy orange cat that loves lasagna." Cyborg said, cracking up. The other Titans followed suit, even Starfire who didn't understand, but smiled and laughed at her friends' laughter.

"Hey! I'll let you know that the name 'Garfield' is a very noble name! Many famous people are also called Garfield! Like James A. Garfield, President of the United States!" Beast Boy said angrily.

"Yeah, but Garfield was his surname, not his given name. Not like you, huh, _Garfield_?" Raven smirked.

Beast Boy looked annoyed. "Don't call me that! There are also other people who are called Garfield, like Garfield Kennedy, documentary and fiction film-maker. Garfield Heard, professional basketball player. Garfield Wood, inventor and entrepreneur. And even better, Sir Garfield St Aubrun Sobers, knighted by Queen Elizabeth II herself!"

* * *

The other Titans stared blankly at Beast Boy.

"Uh, I don't know any of those people, and how do you know so much about them?" Cyborg asked.

"Research. Just in case something like this rise to the occasion." Beast Boy said gruffly.

"There you go again! Speak Beast Boy, will ya? Where's your 'dude' and grammar mistakes?!" Cyborg said exasperatedly.

Beast Boy ignored him and continued his 'Garfield' speech. "There is also Garfield Lynns, also known as Firefly. He is a famous Gotham villain."

"If a villain is how you want to be remembered by." Raven deadpanned.

"Firefly…, I know him! Bats and I fought him a couple times. And he's not a 'famous' villain, he's more of a B-rated villain." Robin said.

"What about the time he became Phosphorus, huh? That made him dangerously famous." Beast Boy said.

Robin was about to retort when he realized something. "Wait a minute, you're just trying to distract us! We were supposed to be discussing _your_ name!"

"Yes, tell us! Tell us! What is your name? We already know your first name is the cute orange cat!" Starfire said excitedly.

Beast Boy glared at the three Titans who were sniggering. "Fine! My name is Garfield Mark Logan. Happy now?"

* * *

"What a pity, your second and last names don't sound as good as _Garfield_." Robin smirked.

"You're one to talk, Dick!" Beast Boy snapped.

"Ooh, someone said a bad word!" Cyborg said, pointing at Beast Boy.

"I didn't. That's his nickname, isn't that right, _Dick_?" Beast Boy said snidely.

Robin growled, "Shut up, _Garfield_!"

"Your name is worst than Beast Boy! Hah! Dickie, can you pass me a cup of tea?" Cyborg said mockingly.

"Seriously? Your name is _Dick_?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow. "Our oh so great leader's name is _Dick_?"

"Oh, don't you start, Raven! I've had enough from these two!" Robin snarled.

"I do not understand, friends. What is wrong with Robin's nick of names?" Starfire inquired innocently.

Beast Boy stood up and began, "Well, you see, Star, on Earth, Robin's name means-mff!"

"Beast Boy, don't you dare!" Robin threatened, covering Beast Boy's mouth.

Cyborg strode towards Robin. "Oh, come on, man, don't tell me you're afraid to tell Starfire the meaning of your own name? Look, Starfire, Dick means a b-!"

"I think it'll be better for me to explain the meaning to Starfire." Raven said, covering Cyborg's mouth in dark energy and levitating Robin off Beast Boy.

"WHAT?!" Robin yelled.

"Would you rather the boys tell her and she gets the wrong idea?" Raven asked monotonously.

Robin grumbled, but found it hard to argue with a half-demon. You never know what she could do to you.

"Will you do the explaining now, friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Later. When the boys are gone." Raven said, receiving a nod from Starfire.

* * *

"We got sidetracked again! We were supposed to talk about Beast Boy! Not me!" Robin groaned.

"Yeah! Hey, let me try something." Cyborg said, running over to the computer and typing in something.

The other Titan followed Cyborg and watched what he was doing with curiosity.

"Garfield. Mark. Logan." Cyborg muttered, typing in each word as he said it. "Got it! Hmm, let's try Wikipedia! Now, BB, don't you think I-wow."

"What? Let me see!" Beast Boy said, trying to push Cyborg away.

Robin craned his neck and read out, "Garfield 'Gar' Mark Logan was born in Upper Lumumba, Africa on June 26, 1997. He is the son of Mark and Marie Logan, famous biologists who have moved to Africa for a research. In May 2003, the Logan family along with a few African villages perished in a flood. The bodies of the Logan family could not be found and are presumed to have been washed away to nearby rivers."

"Your parents were biologists?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't say a word, Raven!" Beast Boy said, glaring at Raven.

"I do not understand. If friend Beast Boy and his family um, perished in the flood, how is he here?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy sighed. "We didn't die in the flood. That was after my parents died. They thought we died in the flood because we were living in one of those villages."

"Oh, I am most sorry for your loss. I am sorry for bringing it up. Please forgive me." Starfire said in an upset tone.

"It's okay, Star. I've forgotten all about it." Beast Boy reassured Starfire.

"Sorry for prying into your life, BB." Cyborg said guiltily.

"Yeah, me too." Robin added.

"It's fine, guys. I mean, I pried into your lives too. So I kind of deserved it." Beast Boy said.

* * *

There was a pause as the Titans stood awkwardly, waiting for someone to say something.

"It is getting late. How about we go pizza?" Raven suggested.

The other Titans stared at Raven, a single question buzzing in their heads. _Did Raven, of all people just say that?_

Beast Boy was the first to break the silence. "Yeah! Come on, dudes! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Beast Boy shouted, running to the door.

"You'll be the rotten tofu egg, grass stain! And I'm ordering meat!" Cyborg yelled, following Beast Boy.

Robin ran after them, "Hey! Wait for me!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Boys."

"Indeed." Starfire said. "Friend Raven, can you tell me the meaning of Robin's nick of names?"

"Oh, that. Well, um, look come closer, you never know when one of Cyborg's cameras can be around." Raven said.

Starfire moved closer and looked expectantly at Raven. Raven sighed and put a hand on the side of her mouth and whispered quietly in Starfire's ear.

A moment later, Starfire withdrew looking horrified. "It means that?! That is most disgusting! I must clean my ears! EWW! I cannot look at Robin in the same way again! Who would be so horrible to name Robin that?! Ugh! Earthen people are so despicable!" Starfire ranted, stomping out of the room.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told her." Raven said, looking at the door. "Oh well, who cares?"

With that, Raven flew out of the room to catch up with the boys.


	3. Tofu

Thanks for reviewing, loveantauri! I'll answer your question: it's because the majority of people who have read this story are visitors, so they can't review. And also because it's the holiday in some countries.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Tofu

It was a bright and beautiful morning in Jump City. The birds were chirping and butterflies were flittering about with joy.

In Titans Tower, the Teen Titans were performing their daily morning ritual. In the kitchen, Starfire was humming and stirring a pot of Tamaranean food. Robin sat opposite her reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. Raven was peacefully reading a book on the couch. As for Beast Boy and Cyborg, they were nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, the common room's doors slid open and Cyborg strode in.

"Greetings, friend Cyborg!" Starfire exclaimed joyfully.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Cyborg said quickly, searching the fridge for something. He took out a plastic object and laid it on the table.

At that, Robin looked up. "Uh, Cyborg? You do know that is tofu, right?"

"Yeah, sure I do! Why?" Cyborg asked, unwrapping the tofu package.

"I thought you hated tofu. You wouldn't even go near it, let alone touch it!" Robin said, watching Cyborg carefully.

"Where did you ever get that idea from, man? I love tofu! LOVE IT!" Cyborg exclaimed. Then he plopped a big chunk of tofu into his mouth.

Robin's eyes widened. "Did you hit your head or something?!"

Cyborg ignored him and continued eating the tofu.

* * *

Just then, Beast Boy walked into the common room whistling a tune.

"Morning dudes!" Beast Boy yelled.

Without looking away from Cyborg, Robin asked, "Hey, uh, Beast Boy, do you see what I'm seeing?"

"See what? Starfire cooking her nasty glorg again?"

"No, I mean …uh… just look at this!" Robin said in agitation, turning Beast Boy to look at Cyborg.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg with surprise. "Duuude! I can't believe it w-! Uh, I mean, Cyborg! I see you finally gave up eating meat and tried my tofu!"

"Yeah, man! Why did you never told me tofu is so DE-LI-CIOUS!"

"Huh? Oh, that's what I tell you every day! But do you listen, noooo you don't!"Beast Boy retorted.

"Well, I wish I did, because now I'm now hungering for more tofu!" Cyborg said, snatching up another tofu package.

Robin stared at Cyborg, scrutinizing him. Then he went to talk to Raven.

* * *

"Titans! I have called you here to discuss a very serious matter." Robin whispered urgently.

"Please, why is the friend Cyborg not here?" Starfire questioned.

"And why did you have us hide in a broom closet?" Raven asked, glaring at Robin.

"Shhh! Not so loud! He could hear us!" Robin hissed.

"Who?!" Beast Boy said loudly.

"Quiet!" Robin snapped, then he lowered his voice and continued, "Listen, I think something is wrong with Cyborg. He's been acting really weird today."

"Weird how?" Beast Boy asked, leaning back on the closet doors.

"Well, he didn't eat meat. He ate tofu! And he did not play any video games today!" Robin said.

"Perhaps friend Cyborg decided to change his eating habits?" Starfire asked.

Robin frowned. "No, that's impossible! Cyborg hates tofu! Raven, can you check Cyborg again?"

Raven sighed in annoyance. "Robin, I told you once, I told you a million times, I can't read minds! Even if I could, Cyborg's a robot! He doesn't have a mind!"

"But there must be something we can do! Maybe one of the villains has something to do with this!" Robin said.

Raven stared at Robin. "Who would want to do this?"

"Slade! He wants to mess with our minds! Distract us from him! When we're trying to figure out what's wrong with Cyborg, he strikes!" Robin said, punching his fist into his hand.

Raven rolled her eyes. "This is getting ridiculous. I'm with Starfire. Cyborg probably just got tired of meat."

"You guys are not taking this seriously enough!" Robin said angrily.

"Uh, I'm with Star too. Besides, without Cyborg eating meat, you save money on meat!" Beast Boy said.

Robin thought for a moment, "Well, I suppose…there's not so much risk of us going bankrupt. But, still…"

"Don't you complain everyday about Cyborg using up our money?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, but-"

Beast Boy cut Robin off. "Well, here's your chance to save up some money and buy me a moped. Okay, everyone, shoo shoo! " Beast Boy said shoving everyone out of the closet.

* * *

It was past dinnertime, but Cyborg was still eating. Now this would have been normal, except for the fact that he was eating tofu! The other Titans were watching him from the couch.

"Now do you see what I mean? Cyborg and tofu just don't go together!" Robin said.

"Yeah. I have never seen so much tofu in my life." Raven said, looking disgusted.

"I did not think that anyone can consume so much of the tofu." Starfire stated, dodging a piece of tofu flying in her direction.

Another piece of tofu flew at the Titans, hitting Raven's head. Her eyebrow twitched. "I swear, if one more tofu hits me, I'm going to blow him and every single piece of tofu on this planet!"

"Be at peace, friend. Do not worsen the situation." Starfire said, putting a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"I still can't believe it worked!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

All three Titans turned to him.

"What worked?" Robin asked in a dangerous voice.

"Um, programming Cyborg to like tofu?" Beast Boy said in a small voice.

"You mean to say all this is your fault?!" Raven yelled, indicating to the mountain of tofu on the table.

Beast Boy put up his hands. "Hey, how was I supposed to know that Cyborg would eat so much tofu?"

Raven glared at Beast Boy and opened her mouth to yell at him, but Robin beat her to it. "You should have known! I want you to clean up your mess! How did you even program Cyborg to like tofu?! He has a security code and password for everything!"

"It was an accident! I used Cyborg's computer to install Mega Monkeys 3.0 yesterday, but there was a glitch. So I just hit all the buttons then suddenly a box came up and asked for the password. So I typed in 'MEAT' because well, duh! Then there was file for what food Cyborg likes and the rating for every kind of food. There was also a button to change the rating. So I made Cyborg like tofu and dislike meat. But I might have made him like tofu too much. Sorry, heh heh." Beast Boy said nervously.

Raven and Robin now looked ready to kill Beast Boy. Luckily, Starfire intervened. "Friends! Do not do the yelling at friend Beast Boy. He have already said the 'sorry'. We should now do the worrying on how to do the fixing of friend Cyborg, yes?"

Robin put on a face of forced calm. "Right. Beast Boy, go and change the files on Cyborg's computer. I want this mess fixed right now, you understand?"

"I can't! Cyborg will only change if he's charging himself, which is at night." Beast Boy replied.

"What! Urgh, well then, just make sure everything is normal tomorrow!" Robin said, stomping off to his room.

"I should do the checking up on him. I shall see you tomorrow morning, friends!" Starfire said, flying out of the room.

"Well, uh, bye!" Beast Boy said quickly, trying to run away only to be stopped by dark energy.

"Not. So. Fast. You are going to change back all the files now. And I'm not going to let you go till you do." Raven said, standing up.

"Aw, come on, Rae!" Beast Boy moaned.

"Don't call me Rae. I'd better not see another tofu tomorrow or I'll be sending you to another dimension." Raven said, dragging Beast Boy out of the room, leaving Cyborg eating tofu.

* * *

The next day, Cyborg woke up feeling horrible.

"Ugh, what happened? I don't even remember what happened yesterday." Cyborg groaned. He dragged his feet to the common room still rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning, Cyborg." Robin greeted. "How do you feel today?"

"Like I'm dead. Did something happen yesterday?" Cyborg asked.

Robin's eyebrows rose. "You mean you don't know?"

Cyborg scratched his head. "Yeah, I don't. Mind filling me in?"

"Why don't you ask Beast Boy?" Robin said in response.

"Huh? Why?" Cyborg asked in confusion. Robin shrugged and pointed at Beast Boy who was chatting with Starfire.

Cyborg walked over to Beast Boy and called, "Yo, BB! What happened yesterday?"

Beast Boy froze. "Oh, uh, hi, Cyborg, you're up! Um, nothing happened yesterday!" Beast Boy said quickly.

Cyborg looked unconvinced. "You're not lying, are you?"

"I'm not!" Beast Boy protested.

"Well then, why is your eye twitching?"

"What? Err, dust in my eye?" Beast Boy replied, rubbing his eye.

Cyborg crossed his arms. "Is that a question or an answer?"

Before Beast Boy could answer, Raven said, "He programmed you to eat tofu yesterday."

"You…he…what?!" Cyborg yelled in shock, trying to process this information.

"Raven! You're not supposed to tell him!" Beast Boy yelled.

"BEAST BOY!" Cyborg thundered. "What did you do?!"

Beast Boy cowered. "I…uh…opened your 'Eating' file on your computer and changed it and made you like tofu and hate meat."

Cyborg roared and charged at Beast Boy like a bull. Beast Boy let out a girlish scream and ran out of the room. Cyborg ran after Beast Boy, smoke coming out of his ears.

"Um, should we not stop him?" Starfire asked hesitatingly.

"Beast Boy deserved it. Don't worry, Cyborg won't kill him. " Robin replied.

Starfire still looked worried. "But what if-"

"Forget about it, Starfire. He'll be fine. Want to meditate with me?" Raven asked, floating in the lotus position.

"Ooh, I would love to, friend Raven!" Starfire said excitedly.

So for the rest of the day, the common room was silent and peaceful while in another part of the Tower it was filled with Beast Boy's terrified cries and Cyborg's angry yells.

* * *

Forgive me if the story's a little unrealistic. But hey, at least it's not as unrealistic as Teen Titans Go. They make it a little too cartoonish, no offense. I still prefer the original.


	4. Hair Gel Part One

I wanted to wait until tomorrow to post this chapter, but I am so happy now, I'm practically walking on air! I almost considered stopping this story before I found out that I passed all my IGCSEs! And I thought I'll fail Physics.

Please review!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Hair Gel Part One

In Titans Tower, all the Titans were gathered in the common room waiting for Robin to speak.

"Titans," Robin began, "It has come to my attention that our Titans account is very low."

"Gee, I wonder why." Raven said sarcastically.

Robin ignored her and continued. "This is a very serious issue so I have no choice but to take drastic action. From now on, we will only buy necessary items."

"Like what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Food, water, toiletries and any other things that is important." Robin answered. "I am also going to restrict the amount of time watching television and playing video games."

"What?! You can't do that!" Cyborg protested.

"Dude! No fair!" Beast Boy complained.

Robin glared at them. "Do you have any idea how high the electricity bill is? You two spend hours on the television!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg grumbled, but did not protest further.

"Okay, so you guys won't be able to buy much stuff for a while. Beast Boy, don't buy any videogames and movies. Raven, no books and no tea. Starfire, don't go shopping. Cyborg, no meat. And also-"

Before Robin could finish, there was an uproar.

"No meat?! Are you crazy? It is a necessity! You said we could buy food!" Cyborg yelled.

"No videogames and movies? What about movie night?" Beast Boy shouted.

"How can I not do the shopping? I do it every day! You are being the mean, Robin!" Starfire said angrily.

"I hardly buy any books! And what do you mean no tea?! It is the only thing that calms me down other than meditating!" Raven said furiously.

* * *

"Guys, guys! Listen! TITANS!" Robin yelled, quieting the other Titans. "Look, I know you are not happy with this, but if we continue spending money like this, we won't have any money left. Beast Boy, you already have videogames and movies here, right? Just wait for a few weeks before buying any videogames. And Raven, you can buy tea, but maybe you shouldn't drink so much. Just once or twice a day. Is that okay with you guys?"

Beast Boy and Raven nodded, though somewhat reluctantly.

"What about my meat, man?" Cyborg shouted, still fuming.

Robin looked irritated. "I was getting there, Cyborg. Look, Starfire, I know you love shopping, but you spend a lot of money buying clothes and um, mustard."

Starfire gasped. "You do not want me to buy any more of the mustard?"

Robin scratched the back of his head nervously. "Um, well, you can buy some, I guess. But I only allow you to buy one bottle at a time. And try not to eat so much. You'll be able to go shopping soon, so don't worry!"

Starfire cheered up. "Glorious! I shall try not to consume too much of the mustard, friend Robin! Perhaps we can journey to mall of shopping together when we can do the spending of the money again?"

"Um, sure. Okay, Cyborg, you are one of the main reasons why the Titans account is so low. I said it's okay to buy food, in a reasonable amount. But you, Cyborg, buy too much meat! You buy enough to fill the whole fridge! So I want you to reduce the amount of meat you eat by half!" Robin finished.

Cyborg glared at Robin. "WHAT?! I can't do that! And I do not buy too much meat!"

Raven snorted. "I beg to differ. I don't even have space to put my tea in the fridge."

"Yeah, and your meat is stinking up all the other food!" Beast Boy added.

"It is so not! Your tofu is the one that is stinking up my meat!" Cyborg retorted. Then he turned to Robin and said, "What about you, huh? Your hair gel is probably the reason why the bills are so high!"

"My hair gel?! What are you talking about?" Robin replied angrily.

Cyborg looked incredulously at Robin. "You have a thousand bottles of cheap hair gel in your room! How many do you need anyway?!"

"How else am I supposed to keep my hair up?! And it is not cheap! It is one of the most expensive hair gels in the world!" Robin said.

Cyborg smirked triumphantly. "Hah! See? And you say I spend too much on meat! You are the one wasting away all our money! I'd bet you can't live a day without hair gel!"

"And I say you can't live a day without meat!" Robin said, getting into Cyborg's face.

Cyborg was about to argue, but then had a sudden thought. "Let's have a bet. You can't buy any hair gel for a week and I can't buy meat for a week. If you lose, you'll get off my back about the meat thing and buy less hair gel. If I lose, I'll buy less meat. If neither of us loses, you find something else to cut costs on, deal?"

"Deal." Robin said, shaking Cyborg's hand in agreement.

* * *

With that, Cyborg and Robin marched out of the common room, probably to make plans on how to survive the week.

"Great. Another pointless bet." Raven said, rolling her eyes.

"I still do not understand why Earthlings enjoy partaking in this 'bet'." Starfire stated.

"Because it's fun, duh! We get to see Cyborg and Robin make fools of themselves! I bet Cyborg will lose it in a day. What do you guys say?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't care who wins or loses." Raven said monotonously. After a small pause, she admitted, "But I think Cyborg is more likely to lose."

Beast Boy grinned and turned to Starfire, "What about you, Star? Are you rooting for Robin?"

"On the contrary, friend. I do not like to take sides, but I have seen the amount of hair gel Robin put in his hair and I do not think he will be victorious in this bet." Starfire answered.

"Well, we'll see, won't we?" Beast Boy smirked.

* * *

Three days later

Beast Boy emerged from the bathroom looking very annoyed and irritated. He stomped to the common room and glared at his teammates.

"Alright, who did it?!" Beast Boy said angrily.

"Who did what?" Raven asked, looking up from her book.

"Used up all my hair gel! I had two full bottles in the shelf, but now it's empty! So who did it?!" Beast Boy repeated.

"Don't look at me, man, I don't have any hair!" Cyborg said, putting up his hands in surrender.

"I do not use or take my friends possessions without their permission." Starfire said.

"Do I look like someone to use hair gel?" Raven asked sarcastically.

Beast Boy frowned. "So that means…ROBIN! Stop right there!" Beast Boy yelled, seeing Robin trying to sneak out of the common room unnoticed.

Robin froze and slowly turned around. "Um, what?" Robin asked nervously.

"You stole my hair gel!" Beast Boy accused.

"What? Me? Of course I didn't! I wouldn't do something as unprofessional as that! It was probably Silkie! He must have thought your hair gel was food and ate it all up!" Robin said quickly.

Starfire spoke up, "But that is not possible, friend. I have not let Silkie out of my room this week due to his sickness."

"It kinda makes sense that Robin stole your hair gel, BB. He probably ran out of hair gel and doesn't want to lose to me!" Cyborg said.

Robin looked indignant. "I didn't steal Beast Boy's hair gel! And I still have plenty of hair gel in my room! Maybe a villain stole his hair gel?"

Raven made a disbelieving sound. "Who would want to steal Beast Boy's hair gel? I know I wouldn't."

"Yeah, I –hey! What is that suppose to mean?!" Beast Boy said, glaring at Raven, who shrugged.

"So, I'll see you guys later, loads of work to do!" Robin said, taking the opportunity to dash out of the room.

"Hey, wait, you hair gel stealer!" Beast Boy yelled, trying to run after Robin but slipped on a stray banana peel.

"Where did this thing come from?" Beast Boy muttered, tossing the banana peel into the trashcan.

* * *

Hair Gel Part One

* * *

Robin's the one that threw the banana peel on the floor. Sorry if Beast Boy doesn't play such a large role in this chapter. But hey, I did say Titans Stories, not Beast Boy stories.


	5. Hair Gel Part Two

Please review! Note to deathdeathdeath: I'm working on the story you suggested

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Hair Gel Part Two

_"Let's have a bet. You can't buy any hair gel for a week and I can't buy meat for a week. If you lose, you'll get off my back about the meat thing and buy less hair gel. If I lose, I'll buy less meat. If neither of us loses, you find something else to cut costs on, deal?"_

* * *

_"Alright, who did it?!" Beast Boy said angrily._

_"Who did what?" Raven asked, looking up from her book._

_"Used up all my hair gel! I had two full bottles in the shelf, but now it's empty! So who did it?!" Beast Boy repeated._

* * *

Four days later

It was very late, nearly midnight. No sound could be heard in Titans Tower. Everyone was in their rooms, save for one Titan. A certain traffic-light hero was sneaking into the Tower, cursing loudly when he banged his knee against a hard and heavy object.

Robin crept into the common room and took out a small object from his utility belt. He placed it on the kitchen counter and was just about to leave when the lights suddenly switched on.

Robin's eyes widened and he quickly ducked behind the kitchen counter, silently praying that the person will leave quickly. _Oh, shit! Who in the world could that be?!_

Someone coughed softly behind Robin. "Ahem."

Robin jumped and spun around. "Raven! It's only you! Ah, that is, what are you doing here?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "The question is, what are you doing hiding here?"

"Um, I was hungry, and I thought you were a ghost?" Robin said lamely.

"That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard!" Cyborg exclaimed loudly.

Robin let out a shout. "Ah! Cyborg! Why are you here?!"

Cyborg looked down at Robin. "I heard someone swearing in the hallway."

"All of us heard it." Raven said.

Robin stood up, brushing dust off his pants. "All of you?"

"Yes, all of us. You woke everyone up." Raven said, looking slightly irritated.

Robin turned and saw Beast Boy and Starfire standing behind Cyborg.

"Dude, what were you doing?! I was having the best dream ever and then I hear your annoying voice say 'DAMN BOX!'" Beast Boy said.

Robin scratched the back of his head nervously. "Um, I tripped?"

"Yeah, and you still haven't told us why you-hey! What is this?" Cyborg said, holding up a card.

"I believe that is our card of credits that allow us to purchase items." Starfire answered.

"Yeah, I know that, but wasn't it on the table? Who would…aha! You went out just now to buy hair gel, didn't you?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"I did not! I went to the bathroom just now! You probably forgot where you left the card!" Robin said defensively.

"I don't forget things! My computer brain recorded precisely where the credit card was at exactly 10:45 pm today! It was on the dining table, 22.67 centimetres away from the jug! And I was also the last to go to bed!" Cyborg replied angrily.

"Well, I didn't touch or move the card! I was in my room since dinner! So it has to be someone else! Case closed! See you in the morning, Titans." Robin said, walking off.

"Oh no you don't! Come back here, bird boy!" Cyborg cried, grabbing Robin by his collar.

Robin struggled from Cyborg's grip to no avail. "Hey! Put me down this instant! I'm your leader, how dare you treat me like this!"

Cyborg unbuckled Robin's utility belt and shook it hard. Five bottles of hair gel fell out of the utility belt.

"So you snuck out to buy hair gel using the Titans credit card." Raven surmised.

"So Cyborg won the bet?" Beast Boy asked.

"Only one way to find out." Cyborg said, walking to the computer and accessed the Titans account.

* * *

The other Titans joined Cyborg at the computer and watched him type in the code for their account. He finally opened the Titans account statement, showing all the bills for that month.

"There it is!" Cyborg exclaimed. He smirked and read from the screen. "Wayne Enterprises Exclusive Hair Gel x5, purchased from Jump City Department Store at 11:34 pm on Wednesday 7th March 2013. How do you explain that huh, Robin?"

"Well, I, you see uh…" Robin spluttered, fumbling for an excuse. Just then, he caught something from the corner of his eye. "Wait a minute, what is that?"

Robin squinted at the screen then he frowned. "You bought meat two days ago! And you blame me for buying hair gel!"

"I didn't buy any meat! Starfire did!" Cyborg said.

Robin looked confused. "Starfire? You bought meat?"

"Yes, I believe I did, friend Robin. Friend Cyborg recommended that I added the beef ribs into my glorg to make it taste better. However, the results were most disastrous. The glorg tasted like the insides of a klornog!" Starfire shuddered.

"So Cyborg cheated! He made Starfire buy the meat for him!" Beast Boy said.

"Looks like you lost the bet, Cyborg." Robin smirked.

"Nope, I didn't. The rule was that _**I **_cannot buy meat. So if the other Titans bought the meat, it doesn't count! Besides, it was you that gave me that idea when you stole BB's hair gel. You bought hair gel, so you lost! Admit it, man!" Cyborg said.

Robin muttered something incoherently under his breath. "Fine, you won the bet." Robin said finally in defeat.

"Oh yeah! Who's da man? Cyborg's the man!" Cyborg cheered. Then he added, "Oh, from now on, no more hair gel!"

"What?! I'm the leader,** I** decide what to do!" Robin yelled.

"Nuh uh, I'm keeping the credit card with me!" Cyborg said, holding up the Titans card high above Robin's reach.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the other three Titans.

"Friends, I believe I have emerged victorious in our bet. Please do the 'paying up' as you Earthlings say." Starfire said, smiling broadly at Raven and Beast Boy.

"This is why I don't involve myself in these things." Raven said, slapping twenty dollars on Starfire's hand.

"And I thought you would've wanted Robin to win." Beast Boy said, fishing twenty dollars from his pocket with a sigh.

"Oh, I did, friend. But I also know that Robin is the obsessed with the hair gel." Starfire replied, glancing at the money she earned. "Now I shall be able to do the shopping! And friend Robin will not be able to prevent me from doing so as I'm not using the card of credits."

In the end of the day, the only unhappy Titan was Robin. He couldn't buy anymore hair gel and his remaining bottles of hair gel mysteriously disappeared. Yep, for Robin, his life was officially over.


	6. Silkie

After you've read the story or when you see the *** sign, watch the New Teen Titans Language lesson/ Raven's date and pause at 0:38. Look carefully. Please don't watch before you read the story. It will ruin the surprise.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Silkie

Starfire floated into the common room looking worried. "Friends, have you seen Silkie?"

"No. Why?" Robin asked.

"I have not seen him since yesterday night. Oh, I am most worried. Where could he be?" Starfire said, looking distraught.

"Don't worry, Star, I'll help you find him." Beast Boy offered.

"I thank you, friend. Come! Let us look for the Silkie." Starfire said, flying out of the room followed by Beast Boy.

In the hallways, Starfire and Beast Boy were discussing on places to look for SIlkie.

"Now, I believe the only places I have not checked are our rooms." Starfire said.

"I lock my doors every night. So there is no way Silkie can get in. And you already checked your room this morning, right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, I have checked it from the bottom to the top three times over."

"Great! So I'll check Cyborg's room and you check Robin's." Beast Boy said.

"Agreed. I shall meet you here in ten minutes." Starfire replied.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Starfire and Beast Boy were back in the hallways.

"No sign of Silkie in Cyborg's room." Beast Boy reported.

"Nor in Robin's." Starfire said gloomily.

"Hey, cheer up, Star. We haven't looked in Raven's room yet." Beast Boy said, pulling Starfire towards Raven's room.

In front of Raven's room, the two Titans stood outside hesitatingly.

"Um, perhaps we should seek the permission from Raven before we enter?" Starfire asked timidly.

"Nah, that would take too long. Besides, she probably won't let us in." Beast Boy said, opening the door cautiously.

Beast Boy walked into the room, looking around warily.

"I do not think this is such a good idea, friend. I am certain that Silkie would not want to go inside Raven's room which is most scary." Starfire said, standing at the doorway.

Beast Boy ignored her and continued exploring Raven's room. He accidentally bumped into a tall statue and yelped in pain. When he looked up he suddenly saw two pairs of red eyes flashing.

"Aah! You're right, let's get out of here!" Beast Boy shouted, running out of the room.

"Okay, so where next?" Beast Boy panted, wiping off a bead of sweat.

"I have already checked everywhere in the Tower." Starfire said, looking upset.

"Okay then. So the only place he could've gone is outside. We'll find him eventually. How far can a silkworm go?" Beast Boy said optimistically.

"You are correct, friend. I must stay strong. For my bumgorf!" Starfire exclaimed.

* * *

Three hours later, Starfire and Beast Boy returned to the Tower, exhausted. They walked back into the common room.

"Hey, you guys are finally back! So, what are we gonna have for lunch?" Cyborg asked.

"Do you ever think of anything but food?" Raven asked, looking disgusted.

"Hey, just because you don't eat anything doesn't mean I don't too!" Cyborg retorted.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me? Just in case you haven't noticed I eat everyday!"

Beast Boy hopped onto the couch. "Yeah, but compared to the amount of food Cyborg eats every day, you eat nothing."

Meanwhile, at the other end of the couch, Starfire was looking very miserable.

"Hey, what's wrong, Starfire?" Robin asked, looking concerned.

"We cannot find Silkie! I believe I have lost him forever!" Starfire cried.

"We'll help you find him after lunch, okay?" Robin comforted, patting Starfire's back.

Starfire shook her head. "You cannot. Me and friend Beast Boy have already looked the whole city. Perhaps the Killer Moth has returned to do the kidnapping of him?"

"Uh, Killer Moth's in a high security prison. There's no way he can get out. Raven, can you use your powers to find Silkie?" Robin asked.

"It's hard enough to find a human, but you want me to find an insect? Impossible!" Raven replied.

Robin glared at Raven. "You could at least try!"

"I'm telling you my powers don't work that way! I would like to see you try to find an insect that does not have a complex mind!" Raven shot back.

* * *

Suddenly, Beast Boy yelled, "Ew! Dude! This is so gross!"

The other Titans turned towards Beast Boy.

"What now?" Raven asked.

"Just look at this!" Beast Boy said, pointing at the TV screen.

"Roast pig, beef, chicken, venison, boar...wow! This is great! We really have to go to this shop! And they even serve the meat whole!" Cyborg said excitedly.

"Are you kidding me? That's the worst part of it! Just imagine the poor animal's eyes looking at you!" Beast Boy said angrily.

"I can't imagine anyone eating so much meat." Robin commented, grimacing slightly.

Starfire stood up and sighed, "Friends, I am going to do the retreating to my room. Please tell me if you see the Silkie."

Suddenly, the other Titans gasped.

"I think I just lost my appetite." Cyborg said, looking green.

Beast Boy gulped. "And I think I want to puke."

Raven made a face. "Not something I really want to see."

Starfire turned. "Is something the matter, friends-?"

"No, Star! DON'T LOOK!" Robin yelled.

But it was too late. Starfire had already turned to look at the television screen.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Starfire screamed.

* * *

There on the screen was a picture of Silkie. This would not have looked strange except for the fact that there was an apple in his mouth and was served on a plate. Underneath the picture was a caption 'Silkie Special: Moth Larva served with braised chicken'. ***(Read Author's Note at the top of the page)

Starfire was breathing hard and her eyes were glowing bright green.

"How dare they consume my Silkie as if he's a common Earth animal!" Starfire yelled in rage.

Beast Boy pushed Robin towards Starfire. "Go calm her down or something!"

"Why me?!" Robin said, trying to get away.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Because she's _your _girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Robin hissed.

"Just go already!" Beast Boy snapped, morphing into a gorilla and throwing Robin at Starfire.

Robin landed in front of Starfire. "Oh, uh, hey, Starfire! Um, can you, uh, calm down?"

"No, I shall not calm down! How can I do the calming down?! I shall destroy that shop which has done the killing of Silkie!" Starfire yelled.

* * *

Just as Starfire was about to fly out of the Tower, there was a loud gurgle.

"Silkie?" Starfire asked uncertainly.

There was another loud gurgle followed by a loud burp.

"Silkie!" Starfire gasped. She overturned the couch, forgetting about the three occupants on the couch. There on the floor, laid Silkie, surrounded by what seemed to be remnants of yesterday's pizza.

"Hey! My pizza! So that's where it went!" Cyborg shouted.

"Silkie! Oh, you are safe and not eaten by the bad people of that shop." Starfire said in relief, gathering Silkie in her arms.

"Urgh! You smell most unpleasant, Silkie! I will have to bathe you!" Starfire said, carrying Silkie to her room, leaving the other four Titans in the common room.

"So, uh, guys? If that is Silkie, then what is that?" Beast Boy asked, pointing at the Silkie advertisement.

Robin thought for a moment. "Maybe they made the food look like Silkie?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Maybe. But who would want to do that?"

"People who have nothing better to do with their lives." Raven said monotonously.

As Cyborg was turning the couch back over, he saw something on the floor.

"Yo people! Take a look at this!" Cyborg called.

Robin bent down and examined the floor. "Paint? But it's the same colour as Silkie's skin! And blue fur?"

Just then, they heard Starfire yell, "You are not Silkie!"

* * *

So, the question is, what happened to Silkie?


	7. An Unexpected Visitor

Sorry for posting this chapter two days late. But I was really busy. And proofreading the story takes time too. This is version 3 of the 'Galtry' story. Yeah, my writer's block is writing another version of the story **in** the story. I'm considering posting version 2 of the 'Galtry' story later as a separate story. Version 1 of the 'Galtry' story still needs some work, but I'll probably post it too.

Note to deathdeathdeath: You're lucky I even post this story, I almost considered aborting the story! I know this story doesn't focus mainly on Beast Boy (the ending is not a Beast Boy ending), but I'll post the version 2 of the 'Galtry' story after I finished Teen Titans Stories.

* * *

P.S. After I post Unexpected Visitor Part 2, I don't know when the next update will be. I'm still trying to find ideas for my other chapters. I might write something about Raven or continue the 'Silkie' story (I did left it as a cliffhanger).

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

An Unexpected Visitor Part 1

The doorbell rang loudly in Titans Tower. Starfire floated over to the door and opened it.

A man stood there smiling pleasantly at Starfire. "Good morning, Miss Starfire. May I speak to Beast Boy?"

Starfire smiled back at the man. "A most wondrous of mornings to you too! I shall inform friend Beast Boy that you wish to converse with him."

Starfire flew through the hallways until she encountered Beast Boy.

"Oh, friend! There is a man at the door that wishes to speak to you." Starfire said.

"Oh, okay, thanks Star." Beast Boy said, frowning slightly.

Beast Boy walked to the door and stiffened when he saw who was standing there.

"Galtry." Beast Boy hissed.

Galtry smiled at Beast Boy. "Hello, Beast Boy. Long time no see. Nice weather today, isn't it?"

Beast Boy clenched his fists. "Drop the act, Galtry. What do you want?"

Galtry leaned against the wall. "Is that any way to welcome an old friend? Even as a hero, you still don't have any manners."

Beast Boy growled and punched Galtry's face, making him stumble back a few steps.

* * *

Suddenly, Beast Boy heard a shout behind him.

"Yo, BB! What are you doing?! We're not supposed to attack civilians!" Cyborg shouted, running towards Beast Boy with the other Titans at his heels.

Galtry rubbed his bruised cheek and stood up. "Yes, I thought you heroes had a good reputation and that includes not punching civilians."

"I apologize for our teammate's behavior. Beast Boy, what were you thinking?! Apologize now!" Robin commanded.

Beast Boy glared at Galtry. "Why should I? I'm not sorry for what I did, and I'll gladly do it again!"

Before Beast Boy's fist could connect with Galtry's face for a second time, dark energy covered his entire body.

"Damn it! Let me go, Raven!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven glared at Beast Boy. "Not until you tell us why you're acting like this."

Galtry let out a quiet cough, "I believe we haven't been introduced. My name is Nick Logan."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Logan. I am Robin, leader of the Teen Titans." Robin said formally.

"And I am Starfire, of Tamaran." Starfire said politely.

"I'm Cyborg, the green one's Beast Boy and the dark, gloomy girl is Raven." Cyborg said, pointing at each Titan in turn as he introduced them.

"Ah, I believe I forgot to mention I know all of your names. After all, who wouldn't know the names of the famous Teen Titans?" Galtry said, flashing a smile at the Titans.

* * *

"So, what is your business with the Titans?" Robin asked.

"As I've told your female friend earlier, I needed to talk to Beast Boy regarding his inheritance." Galtry replied.

"What? Beast Boy has an inheritance? Um, do you have any relations to Beast Boy or anything-?" Robin asked.

Galtry nodded. "Yes, indeed. I am Nicholas Mark Logan, the foster father and uncle of Beast Boy."

Beast Boy, who was seething silently since Galtry introduced himself to the Titans, suddenly burst out, "How dare you?! You dare to use our family name, dare to use the name of the man you murdered and dare to come find me after what you did?! You have no shame! I am disgusted to even be related to you!"

"I have no idea what he is talking about. He must have confused me with somebody else." Galtry said, shaking his head in confusion.

"_**You**_ know what I'm talking about, murderer! You-!" Beast Boy's mouth was suddenly covered in dark energy, just like the rest of his body.

"Man, I've never seen BB this angry. Not even when he was under the effects of the chemicals." Cyborg said, staring at Beast Boy worriedly.

"Um, so, would you like to come in, Sir? We can talk about this inside." Robin offered.

Galtry nodded again. "Of course, that sounds like a practical idea."

* * *

In the common room

Galtry and the Teen Titans sat on opposite ends of the couch. Beast Boy, who was finally released by Raven, with warnings not to attack the 'civilian', glared at Galtry with his arms crossed.

"So, uh, what's all this with BB calling you a 'murderer'?" Cyborg asked, eyeing Galtry cautiously.

"Yes, I too, wish to know. Do you do the killing of other people?" Starfire asked threateningly, eyes starting to glow green.

Galtry put his hands up. "No, no, of course not. I believe Beast Boy still holds a grudge against me for putting down two of his 'mangy dogs'."

"How dare you call them mangy dogs?! You are the mangy dog! You are the dirtiest, vilest, most evil person on this entire planet!" Beast Boy yelled, standing up.

"You know the meaning of vile?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy growled at Raven angrily.

"Now _you_ sound like a dog. And if you don't sit down now, you'll find yourself glued to the ceiling for a week." Raven threatened.

Beast Boy grumbled and sat down reluctantly.

* * *

Robin cleared his throat. "Regarding the issue with Beast Boy's inheritance…"

Galtry's eyes snapped back to Robin. "Ah, yes. As Beast Boy's foster father and only living relative, I should be in possession of his inheritance. Unfortunately, due to unforeseen consequences, Beast Boy has all of the Logan's fortune. So if Beast Boy will kindly sign these papers," Galtry said, removing a few documents from his bag. "Then the Logan's fortune shall be shared equally between the two of us."

Beast Boy stood up again and shouted, "The Logan's fortune belongs to me! My parents' will clearly state that all their money will go to their son! Why don't you tell the Titans your real name, Nicholas Galtry?"

Galtry stood up too and snarled, "You don't know what you're talking about, kid. You don't know anything about these things. You're just a dumb, green, useless freak!"

* * *

The common room fell silent after those words left Galtry's lips. Suddenly, four of the Titans surrounded Galtry.

"How could you call our friend a freak?! And he is not the dumb or the useless! He is smart, strong and helps us greatly in battles!" Starfire yelled angrily, her fists glowing bright green.

"Yeah! Beast Boy's my best bud, and if it wasn't for him, I'll still be wallowing in misery about being a cyborg!" Cyborg shouted.

"Beast Boy may be annoying sometimes, but he's a good friend and teammate. You have no right to insult him." Raven snarled.

"I agree with what everyone says. You may be Beast Boy's uncle, but you're no family of his." Robin said, clenching his fists.

"No, wait! I'm sorry! Those words, they just came out! I didn't mean it!" Galtry said frantically, stepping away from the advancing Titans.

Starfire looked even angrier by Galtry's words. "You are a mean and evil person!"

"Titans, take him out!" Robin ordered, whipping out his bo-staff as the other Titans charged up their powers.

* * *

For those of you that don't know, Nicholas Galtry is Beast Boy's legal guardian. I made him Beast Boy's uncle in this story. For the 'mangy dogs' part, I will explain in the next chapter.


	8. An Unexpected Visitor Part 2

Please review! I still have no idea what to write next. So if there isn't any updates in the next two days, you'll know that I'm either stuck in a story or still brainstorming what to write.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

_Beast Boy walked to the door and stiffened when he saw who was standing there._

"_Galtry." Beast Boy hissed._

* * *

_Galtry nodded. "Yes, indeed. I am Nicholas Mark Logan, the foster father and uncle of Beast Boy." _

_Beast Boy, who was seething silently since Galtry introduced himself to the Titans, suddenly burst out, "How dare you?! You dare to use our family name, dare to use the name of the man you murdered and dare to come find me after what you did?! You have no shame! I am disgusted to even be related to you!" _

* * *

_Galtry stood up too and snarled, "You don't know what you're talking about, kid. You don't know anything about these things. You're just a dumb, green, useless freak!"_

"_Titans, take him out!" Robin ordered, whipping out his bo-staff as the other Titans charged up their powers._

* * *

An Unexpected Visitor Part 2

The Titans attacked Galtry while the latter tried to scramble away from the angry teens.

Robin took out a few smoke disks and called out, "All together now, Titans! One, two, thre-!"

"Stop." The quiet but commanding voice was enough to make everyone stop and look up.

"This is not your fight. And all of you are attacking a civilian. A harmless civilian that is unable to defend himself." Beast Boy said.

"But he insulted you!" Cyborg protested angrily.

"And if what you said about him being a murderer was true, then he's anything but innocent." Robin added.

Beast Boy nodded. "I know. But Galtry has already finished his sentence. So he's just an ordinary civilian. And if any of us attack him, we could be arrested."

"Who did he murder?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy looked down and answered quietly, "My parents."

"That is most horrible! He should be fed to the glorborgs and incinerated by the dronargs!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Yeah! What she said! Whatever that meant!" Cyborg added.

* * *

Beast Boy looked up at Galtry and said, "You came here for nothing. I can't sign your papers because I gave away all my inheritance."

Galtry dropped all his papers in shock. "What?! You little-! You're lying! Tell me you're just lying!"

Beast Boy smirked. "Actually, I'm not. I gave up all of my inheritance to charity. I knew that having so much money in the bank is dangerous and that people like you would want to get their dirty hands on my money, so I gave it all away. Right now, the Logan's fortune is helping unfortunate children and homeless animals all over the world. If you don't believe me, you can check my bank account or ask the orphanages in Africa."

"NOOOOO! All the money! The beautiful money! What have you done?!" Galtry wailed, collapsing on the floor.

Beast Boy leaned towards Galtry. "Here's some advice for you: why don't you make some money instead of stealing it from other people?"

"No, never! Oh, my money! You're gone forever! If only I got to you in time, you'll be all mine! Oh, my beautiful money!" Galtry sobbed.

"Ugh. And to think he looked like a respectable businessman a few minutes ago." Raven said, rolling her eyes.

By this time, Galtry was practically bawling his eyes out, crying about the money he never had.

"That's it. I've had enough of this guy. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said, eyes glowing white.

Galtry was suddenly surrounded by dark energy and disappeared from the room.

"Nice. Where did'cha send him, Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"Jump City Bay. I would've teleported him further if I could, but Jump City Bay will have to do. He can cry and wail like a baby all he wants in the sea. Nobody will see or hear him." Raven replied.

"That was, as you Earthlings say, wicked!" Starfire exclaimed.

* * *

"That was nice and kind of you, donating all your inheritance to charity." Robin said, turning to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy smiled mischievously. "Actually, I didn't donate _all_ my money to charity."

There was a pause as the Titans took in this information.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew you couldn't give up all your money like that!" Cyborg shouted.

"Even I think it's far-fetched that Beast Boy would give away all his money." Raven said.

"Then you lied to Galtry?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head. "Not exactly. I did donate most of my money to charity, but I left the rest in the bank. This way, the money can gain interest and I also won't have to be a beggar when I retire as a superhero."

"Woah there! Did you just use the word 'interest' in a sentence?" Cyborg asked, staring at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy glared at Cyborg. "Hey! Will all of you stop mocking my intelligence?"

"You have intelligence?" Raven asked monotonously.

"Urgh! Stop it!" Beast Boy growled in annoyance.

"Just joking, BB! Stop being so serious, it doesn't fit you!" Cyborg said, swinging an arm over Beast Boy's shoulder.

* * *

Robin spoke up, "You know, I think it's a good idea for all of us to have a retirement plan. So if we ever do quit being Titans, we have a life to fall back on."

Starfire gasped. "You want us to quit being Titans?! But why?! Tell me why!" Starfire cried, shaking Robin's shoulders violently.

"Ah! Stop it! Star, stop shaking me! Okay, okay! I'll explain!" Robin finally said, breathing a sigh of relief when Starfire released him. It was not nice to be shaken violently by a super strong Tamaranean.

Starfire crossed her arms and stomped her foot. "Do the explaining now! Why do you wish to do the breaking up of the Titans?!"

Robin sighed. "It's not that I want us to split up, but we can't be Titans forever."

"Why ever not? We can too be the Titans forever!" Starfire retorted.

"Well, I mean, we'll grow old and we won't be um, what I mean is, we'll be slower at catching and defeating villains." Robin replied.

"Yeah, I don't want to fight crime when I'm old and grey. And Raven will be complaining like those old ladies, 'Give me tea!' and hit other people over the head with a stick." Beast Boy said.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?!" Raven snarled, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"N-nothing, Raven!" Beast Boy squeaked, hiding behind Cyborg.

* * *

Starfire frowned. "I do not see what is the problem when we are the old. We will still have our powers, yes?"

"We won't be so…uh, flexible and fast when we're older." Robin explained.

"But my people retain our strength and flexibility when we age! Oh, I do the guessing that Earthlings do not retain these abilities. And Tamaraneans also take longer than humans to age." Starfire said.

"Cool! So you can be a hundred years old and still have hair?" Beast Boy asked.

"I believe Tamaraneans only do the balding when they are at three-hundred and twenty-five Earth years." Starfire stated.

"WHAT?!" Robin's yell echoed throughout the room. Robin's face was red and he was breathing hard.

Raven asked the question buzzing in the Titans minds. "How long do Tamaraneans live?"

"Um, our life span is approximately four-hundred and eighty-five Earth years. But there are also Tamaraneans who have lived past six-hundred and fifty Earth years." Starfire answered.

"WHAT?! You live WHAT?!" Robin yelled again.

"Um, on Earth our average life span is fifty to sixty years." Cyborg said, still staring at Starfire weirdly.

"So that means…DUDE! That means we'll all die and Starfire will be the only Titan left?!" Beast Boy shouted, eyes bugging out.

"But I remember Starfire said that Tamaraneans only lived a few years more than humans." Raven muttered, frowning slightly.

Raven muttered her famous mantra under her breath, eyes glowing white. After a few moments, her eyes returned to their original colour. Raven pulled her hood down and smirked slightly. Then Raven turned to Cyborg and whispered something into his ear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin has managed to get some control over his emotions.

"So, uh, I guess Tamaraneans have very long lives." Robin said in a constricted voice.

"Yes, indeed! We have the longest live spans in the entire galaxy!" Starfire exclaimed.

Cyborg suddenly got up and said, "Well, this is a nice conversation and all, but I think I'm going to head out to town for a while. You coming, BB, Rae?"

Beast Boy stood up too. "Uh, yeah! I heard the new Mega Monkeys Special has just been released."

Raven nodded. "I need to return the book I borrowed to the library."

Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg walked out the door, leaving the two Titans behind.

* * *

"I still can't believe you can live so long! So you can only get a Tamarean spouse?" Robin asked.

Starfire ignored Robin's question and instead flew towards the door. Before she exited the common room, she turned back to Robin.

"Oh, Robin? I was only doing the joking when I said that Tamaraneans can live four-hundred and eighty-five Earth years." Starfire said, smiling broadly.

Robin's face started to return to its original color. "Um, so how long do Tamaraneans actually live?"

Starfire's smile turned wicked. "A thousand Earth years!"

Robin's face paled and he started hyperventilating. Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted.

Starfire giggled and floated over to Robin. "That was the punishment for saying that you will disband the Titans."

Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg popped back into the room.

Cyborg whistled. "Nice. We were listening behind the door."

"Friends, do you think I went the too far?" Starfire questioned.

"Nah, you should have gone further! Pity we didn't record this. We could use it for blackmail or post it on the Internet." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah. I should've used my arm camera to record this." Cyborg said regretfully.

"What about the security cameras in the room?" Raven asked. "You can rewind and cut out the part where Robin fainted."

"Oh, yeah! That's a great idea, Raven! Thanks! When Robin wakes up, he'll be in another nightmare!" Cyborg said, rubbing his hands gleefully.

"Come on, dudes! We'd better finish this before Robin dude wakes up!" Beast Boy said, running out of the room.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I could just teleport us there. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

* * *

The next day, Robin found out about the video the other Titans posted on the Internet. Save to say, he was not happy. Cyborg added a little something extra at the end of the video. Now the whole world could see Robin playing and singing to a rubber duck. The rest of the Titans had extra dish duty for the rest of the year, but they all felt it was worth it. Robin was humiliated for the rest of the year by fellow Titans, honorary Titans, and fans that saw the video.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy felt happy with the events that happened recently and had almost forgotten Galtry's visit. However, he just heard that Galtry was sent back to jail for attempting to rob Bruce Wayne. Only a fool would try to steal from Bruce Wayne aka the Batman. Beast Boy almost feels sorry for Galtry. Anyway, Beast Boy could now finally go to sleep without nightmares of Galtry.

* * *

In the last chapter, Galtry was referring to Beast Boy's parents as 'mangy dogs'.


	9. A Change In Personality Part 1

Sorry for the late update. And I know this chapter is a bit short, but I could only cut out this section for part 1. This story is more about Raven. Please read and review!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

A Change In Personality Part 1

It was a regular day in Jump City and for the Titans. Mumbo the magician escaped from Jump City Jail again and was hopping from one bank to another, filling his bags with wads of money and cash. Just as Mumbo was about to leave Jump City Bank, he heard a distant yell, "Titans Go!"

Mumbo was suddenly hit with multiple blasts of blue, green and black energy.

"Ah! Blasted Titans! Can't you just leave me alone for one day?!" Mumbo shouted in frustration, dodging the Titans' attacks.

"And let you empty all the banks in the city? I don't think so." Robin said, landing a kick on Mumbo's back.

Mumbo got up and gathered all the stolen money to himself. Then he raised his hands and said, "Titans, I give you the greatest magic trick in all history! Mumbo Jumbo!" A cloud of smoke suddenly surrounded Mumbo. By the time the smoke was cleared, Mumbo was nowhere to be found.

"Aw, man! He did it again! Why do we always fall for that?!" Cyborg groaned.

"Because Robin insists on sticking to his so called 'great plan' which _always_ fails!" Raven said angrily, shooting Robin a glare.

Robin looked like he was about to explode at Raven's jibe at him. Then he sighed and said, "We don't have time for this now. We got to find Mumbo. Titans Go!"

The Titans immediately took off in different directions.

* * *

Robin drove through the streets of Jump City, searching for Mumbo and grumbling to himself. "My plan _never_ fails! Raven has some nerve! At least I come up with a plan, she just sits there and complain all day!"

Suddenly, Robin heard a 'boom' a few blocks away. Robin quickly took a shortcut through the alleyway to check it out. When Robin arrived at the site of the explosion, he saw Mumbo cackling loudly while using his magic to attack civilians. The other Titans were already there, rescuing civilians and attacking Mumbo. Robin quickly hopped off his R-cycle and threw three smoke disks at Mumbo.

The Titans managed to get all civilians out of the way and were feeling a little tired fighting Mumbo.

Raven finally had enough and said, "This has gone on too long. We end this now. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven released a beam of dark energy at Mumbo. At the same time, Mumbo shouted out, "Mumbo Jumbo!", unleashing a stream of green light from his hand. There was a big explosion as the two energies collided. When the smoke cleared, Mumbo had collapsed on the pavement in exhaustion.

"We are victorious once again! And it is all thanks to friend Raven!" Starfire cheered.

"No, we only won because of my plan!" Robin said, handcuffing Mumbo.

"What plan?" The four Titans said in unison.

"Urgh! Never mind!" Robin hauled Mumbo over to the officers and stomped off.

* * *

The Next Day

Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy were in the common room eating breakfast. Suddenly, the light bulb flickered and exploded. The common room doors opened and Raven floated in.

"Uh, Raven? Is something wrong?" Cyborg asked, eyeing Raven warily as another light bulb exploded.

"Wrong? Why would something be wrong on this _beauuutiful_ day?" Raven exclaimed.

"Dude! Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed? What is wrong with you?!" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing is wrong!" Raven smiled. "Oh, Cyborg! Your waffles are delicious! You are the best chef in the entire universe!"

"Uh, thanks?" Cyborg said, scanning Raven with his eye. "Huh. Well, it is Raven. She's definitely not a clone."

"Are you sure? Because I've never seen Raven look so happy!" Beast Boy said.

Just then, Starfire entered the common room.

"Hey, morning, Star." Robin greeted.

"Morning." Starfire said dully.

"Uh, are you okay?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Starfire replied, going over to sit at the far end of the table.

"Why look so unhappy today, Starfire? Look how beautiful it is today! Look at the shining sun and the blue sky!" Raven said cheerfully.

"Every day is pointless. The sun will always be shining and the sky will always be blue." Starfire answered tonelessly.

* * *

"What's going on?! Raven is acting all cheery and Starfire is not happy! Aah! It's the end of the world!" Beast Boy yelled, jumping out of his chair and running around the room.

"Yo, BB! Calm down!" Cyborg said, grabbing Beast Boy by his suit's collar.

Robin frowned. "It's like they swapped personalities. Wait, that's it! But how…? Slade! He must have something to do with this! Just last week, I saw-"

"Does everything have to have something to do with Slade with you, man? I say something happened when Raven and Mumbo's powers clashed together yesterday. And Starfire was the closest to Raven during the fight. So the magic must have affected her too." Cyborg said.

"Um, maybe…, but Slade could have something to with it too!" Robin said.

"Dude, when are you ever going to get over your obsession with Slade? Anyway, how do we fix this spell thing?" Beast Boy asked.

"I am not obsessed with Slade!" Robin protested. "I mean, that guy is a psychopath! He is a vile, disgusting monster! He must be descended from a line of mutated humans and-"

"I'm sure Raven can fix this. I mean, she was the one that initiated the spell." Cyborg said, ignoring Robin's Slade rant.

Robin stopped talking about Slade and called ,"Raven! Can you reverse the effects of this spell?"

"Suure I can, Robin!" Raven answered in a high-pitched voice.

* * *

There was silence for a minute as the Titans waited for Raven to say her mantra. Beast Boy finally asked, "Shouldn't you do your magic chant thing now?"

"Oh, right! Hehe, I forgot!" Raven giggled. "Um, so…what were the words again? Azeraroth Merion Shinzos? Uh, no, it's Azurath Mehrion Gingos. No, that's wrong too, is it Agaruth Mahlio-"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The other Titans shouted in exasperation.

"That's it! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled joyfully. Raven's eyes glowed white and her hands were encased with dark energy for a moment before it dissipated.

* * *

A Change in Personality Part 1

* * *

I wanted to do a story about switching bodies, but many people aleady done that. I didn't want to be a copycat and do the same thing. Besides, personality switch is more interesting than body switch.


	10. A Change In Personality Part 2

Read and review! Still stuck on ideas for new stories! So not sure when the next update will be. I already did a story on each Titan.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

_Raven released a beam of dark energy at Mumbo. At the same time, Mumbo shouted out, "Mumbo Jumbo!", unleashing a stream of green light from his hand. There was a big explosion as the two energies collided._

* * *

"_What's going on?! Raven is acting all cheery and Starfire is not happy! Aah! It's the end of the world!" Beast Boy yelled, jumping out of his chair and running around the room._

* * *

_Robin frowned. "It's like they swapped personalities."_

* * *

"_Raven! Can you reverse the effects of this spell?"_

"_Suure I can, Robin!" Raven answered in a high-pitched voice._

* * *

"_That's it! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled joyfully. Raven's eyes glowed white and her hands were encased with dark energy for a moment before it dissipated._

* * *

A Change in Personality Part 2

"So, did it work?" Cyborg asked.

"What do you think?" Starfire deadpanned.

"I feel so happy!" Raven sang, flying around the room. Suddenly, a light bulb exploded. Raven giggled, "Whoops!"

"Oh, that's just great. What are we gonna do about those two?" Cyborg asked, turning to Beast Boy and Robin.

"Raven needs to try to reverse the spell again. She was not concentrating hard enough. If that doesn't work, we need to find Mumbo and recreate what happened yesterday night." Beast Boy said seriously.

"Maybe Mumbo doesn't have anything to do with this. Maybe Raven and Starfire are just playing a prank on us. Ignore them, they probably just want to annoy us. Come on, dudes, let's chill out!" Robin said, slouching slightly.

"What? What the heck are you guys…? Oh, not you too! You guys changed personalities too?!" Cyborg groaned, dragging his hand over his face in exasperation.

* * *

"We don't have time for this. Raven! Reverse the effects of the spell on us now!" Beast Boy called to Raven, who was doing somersaults in the air.

"Whee! Aww, do I have to? I'm having so much fun!" Raven pouted.

"Raaaven." Beast Boy said sternly.

"Hmph! You're no fun! Fine! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted.

"I hope it worked this time!" Robin said.

"I don't feel so happy and joyful this time. So I'm guessing it did work." Raven replied.

"DUDE! I feel AWWESOOMEE!" Starfire yelled, zooming around the room happily.

"You're giving me a headache. If you don't stop shouting and flying, I'll bury you 10 feet deep in the ground." Beast Boy threatened Starfire, who ignored him.

"Oh, stop being such a wet blanket, Beast Boy. Can't you see how glorious today is?" Cyborg said joyfully with a big smile.

"O-kay. I'm guessing that the spell didn't work." Robin said, staring at his teammates.

Raven nodded. "Yeah. I think that-! My communicator! The alarm! Titans, trouble!" Raven yelled, conjuring her blinking communicator from her cape.

"Whoopsie the daisy, I believe I have 'accidentally' done the triggering of the communicator." Starfire smiled sheepishly at Raven. "It will not happen again. Dude! Silkie! You are eating the tofu! That is a major D-U-D-E!"

"Never thought I'll hear Starfire say 'dude'." Robin muttered. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Yo! Cyborg! What the heck are you doing messing up my stuff?!"

Robin strode over to the table and snatched his birdarangs and smoke disks away from Cyborg.

"Hey! I just wanted to look at it! It was so shinnny and beautiful!" Cyborg said, with a big frown on his face.

"Do you know how long it takes to build this stuff?! If you mess it up, something could go wrong in battle!" Robin said angrily, hugging his weapons protectively.

"I got to fix this. Alright, concentrate, Raven. Ignore all outside distractions." Raven said, closing her eyes. Her eyes suddenly snapped open, "I got to find Slade! There were sightings of him at Star City last week! I got to-argh, no! Got to fix this spell. No! Slade! Ahhh! Robin, I hate you! This is all your fault!"

* * *

The Titans were brought out of their own worlds by someone singing off-tune very loudly.

"La-la-la! I am so happy to-day! What a wonderful day!" Cyborg sang, twirling like a ballerina in the middle of the room.

The other Titans looked on in shock and confusion as Cyborg continued singing and dancing girlishly.

Robin smirked evilly and took out a camera. "Blackmail material!"

Raven also withdrew a camera and snapped a few photos. "You just read my mind."

Starfire crossed her arms and stomped her foot. "Dude! It is not the fair! I do not have the device to capture this moment!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Shouldn't we focus more on reversing the effects of the spell?"

"Shh!" Robin, Raven and Starfire silenced Beast Boy.

"This is a waste of time." Beast Boy stated, watching Robin videotape Cyborg on his camera.

"Dude! How could you say that this is a waste of the time? This is epic! We could totally post this on the Internet!" Starfire exclaimed.

Beast Boy sighed, "This is going to take all day. I have more constructive things to do than stand here and watch these three being idiots."

* * *

Half an hour later

The Titans were sitting on the couch. Beast Boy _finally_ managed to get the Titans to focus on the matter at hand; reversing the effects of the spell.

"What are you waiting for? Get started on the counter-spell!" Beast Boy snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do! I am the leader!" Raven said angrily.

There was a pause. Then Robin spoke up, "Yo. I think I'm the leader. And can you imagine _you_ the leader? Man, that'd be a nightmare!"

"Can you people just focus! Raven! Hurry up and say your mantra!" Beast Boy said in irritation.

Raven levitated in the lotus position and closed her eyes. "Get ready everyone. And be quiet! Or you'll have to do extra rounds during training! Um, okay. Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!"

Dark energy surrounded the five Titans for a moment before beams of light exited each of the Titans and flowed back to another Titan. The Titans were then left standing there looking at each other.

Starfire floated and twirled in the air. "I feel normal! Is it not glorious to feel like oneself again?"

"Yeah! I feel like me again! And I feel hungry too!" Cyborg said happily.

"Dude! I never want to have Raven's personality again!" Beast Boy said, following Cyborg to the kitchen for some snacks.

"I had Starfire's personality, and you're complaining?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, at least Starfire is not all dark and gloomy like you!" Beast Boy shot back.

Beast Boy and Raven continued arguing as they prepared lunch with Cyborg.

* * *

Robin sighed, "Well, this has been quite a day."

Starfire smiled, "Indeed. But it has also been an interesting day."

"I guess. I have to file some reports now. See you later, Star." Robin said, walking off.

"Actually," Starfire bit her lip. "I was about to do some flying before we had the afternoon meal. Would you like to join me?"

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, um, I can't exactly fly, you know. And my reports-"

Starfire giggled. "I know you can't fly, Friend Robin. I could carry you. And your reports could do the waiting." Starfire offered her hand to Robin, looking at him hopefully.

Robin hesitated for a moment before accepting her hand. Starfire grabbed Robin by the shoulders and flew out the window, both of them whooping in joy as they soared through the skies.

Meanwhile, the other Titans were also relaxing and having fun, enjoying each other's company. Cyborg was happily whistling a tune as he cooked his meat. Raven quietly sipped her tea while reading a book, relishing in the quiet and peaceful atmosphere. Beast Boy just watched his friends and smiled. Even he did not have the heart to destroy the peacefulness by starting a meat and tofu argument.

The Titans all felt happy and relieved getting their personalities back.

* * *

A Change in Personality Part 2


End file.
